


Hope

by Sleepy_Corinne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Corinne/pseuds/Sleepy_Corinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Kirkland wasn't from the fools that clung onto hope when there was clearly none. He was well aware of all of his responsibilities, including the most important one: feeding his younger brother, Arthur. The only living relative he had left. However, after meeting a strange girl on the streets who he had seen feeding the poor before and receiving new clothes, warm food AND an invitation to a masquerade ball... well, perhaps hope still had a role to play in his life after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

“Hope lies in dreams, in imagination, and in the courage of those who dare to make dreams into reality.”  
It was a very peaceful evening in Edinburgh. Today it started snowing and a many preferred to stay in their warm homes and others, while they still had the time, looked for shelter. The streets were still lively and that is to be expected from the capital city of Scotland.  
William Kirkland was walking down the main street, occasionally stopping in front of stores which sold food – mainly bakeries – and window shopped for as long as his churning stomach would allow him to. The redhead wasn’t sure when the last time he had a decent meal was – not lie it mattered anyways. He had realized long ago that what was in the past would stay there. No matter how desperately he wanted to go back, to change it – the past that is – he wouldn’t get the chance.  
The Scot glared at the gray skies above him, watching the snowflakes fall ever so gently on the ground.  
“Fucking hell…” He mumbled, annoyed.  
What had happened to the cheerful emerald eyed lad who loved snow more than anything? The fun snow fights he always got into and that silly tradition he and his brothers had to build a snowman whenever the first snow fell?  
Gone.  
Gone, just like all of his brothers. Well, almost all.  
He still had his younger brother – Arthur – only 6 years old. That was surprising, seeing as how weak and frail the young boy was. Arthur didn’t seem like he could fully comprehend the predicament they were in. Not like William expected him to. The foolish little bugger still clung to the hope that things would get better. That annoyed the elder to such a point that he often found himself yelling at the young boy. On a few occasions when his temper got the best of him, he had even hit him but then promised never to do it again and apologized.  
For what? Why did he get so angry? That his brother was still able to hope for a better future? That he was naïve enough to believe there was hope? That he could still hope?  
Maybe the older Kirkland brother could learn a thing or two from the rather energetic young lad. As for one, he could start hoping again-  
“No.” William said, shaking his head, as if voicing his answer to his thoughts would make them go away.  
Hope was dead. For him, at least. What use would it do him? Ha, perhaps if he hoped, old man Buck would hire him to work at his bar again? Right…  
The Scot was almost back home but then he started walking slower and slower until he finally stopped and groaned. He wasn’t eager to see the sad and disappointed look on his brother’s face. Not one bit. That look his brother always gave him whenever he came back home without any food made him feel as if he had kicked a pup. Before he knew it, he started walking back to where he came from – greedy old man Buck’s bar.  
The old wanker took great pleasure in publically humiliating him, making William beg for a job and laughing in his face after kicking him out. He had to keep trying. Arthur needed to eat and even if it meant that the older Kirkland would have to endure public humiliation it was still better than losing his younger brother.  
The Scottish man was walking quickly. He felt annoyed. The world was a cruel, cruel place. Cruel and miserable seemed to describe it perfectly.  
Titles, courtesy and good manners didn’t matter. In the end it all came to one thing: money.  
It didn’t matter how much of a pig you were if you had money. Lots of it. Because everybody liked people with money – or rather, their money. Royalties, nobles, commoners, whores – they were all the same in that aspect. The whole “love makes the world go round” thing was laughable – clearly money made the world go round. That’s what people in big cities believed and gradually, you started believing that, anyways.  
William was in such deep thought that he barely paid attention to his surroundings and then-  
“Ooff!”  
He bumped into someone and both of them fell on the ground. Hearing a squeal, the redhead looked up and saw a (h/c) haired girl with (e/c) eyes and (s/c) skin. She was dressed very well – accurately for the weather they were having today. The girl had dropped some envelopes which she started to hurriedly collect.  
Being the womanizer he is (and partly the former gentleman his mother raised him to be with much difficulty), he helped the strange girl. She looked at him and sent him a silly, grateful smile which made him smile much to his surprise. The man hadn’t smiled in such a long time.  
Some envelopes started flying down the street, carried by the light wind which was blowing. When he noticed that, William sprinted after them and as soon as the (h/c) haired girl collected the few remaining envelopes on the street, she ran after him.  
The emerald eyed male was really close to the envelopes – he knew he could catch them if he jumped on them. Preparing for a rather painful collision with the ground, he jumped and caught him. Just as planned.  
The only thing which went wrong? He fell into a puddle of water, created by snowflakes which had melted upon hitting the ground. Just his luck.  
“Bloody hell…” He got up, envelopes still in his hand and he looked at his completely ruined clothes – no, rags. His attire hardly looked like real clothes in its current state. William had worn them for so long that it was surprising how they hadn’t completely ripped. Sure, they had been torn and they had ripped before but that’s why his clothes had so many patches.  
From the Scot’s point of view it was all ironic. From rags to riches? In his case it was the exact opposite. Literally.  
“Oh my god! Are you okay?”  
“Just fine.” William’s mouth formed into a thin line. “As fine as a man with wet clothes can be, anyways.” He chuckled at his own joke.  
“I am so sorry, sir. Really, you went through so much trouble to help me…”  
The redhead noticed how pretty the girl actually was now that he had the chance to look at her. He really liked how shiny and soft her hair looked – he had the urge to reach out and stroke her hair. She looked very cute when she was trying to think – he wasn’t sure what she was thinking of but he didn’t really care – and he was amazed by her eyes. They were absolutely breathtaking. This girl was definitely a pretty one. She looked younger than him but he could just be thinking that because she was shorter than him or because the way she acted reminded him of a child. Then again, William was pretty tall.  
“I must apologize… I don’t have enough money to repay you for the good deed but if you come with me I will give you some! A-and a new set of clothes since you seem like you could use some new ones and warm soup!” The (h/c) haired girl excitedly said.  
In the end. After a few minutes of pondering whether he should trust the rather attractive young lady or not, he decided to go. The pros, assuming that she wasn’t lying, of course, outweighed the cons. William believed her because she seemed like the kind of person whose emotions showed on their face.  
The pale man was slightly surprised when they got in a carriage and even more when the vehicle stopped in front of a huge mansion which was almost out of town. This girl-  
“Oh! I’m so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I am (f/n)(l/n)! Nice to meet you mister!”  
Well then. That explained a lot. Her family was well-known throughout Scotland. This (y/n) was definitely “a big fish” as one would say. The redhead had heard rumors – nothing more than street gossip which he hardly believed due to the women who gossiped often exaggerating more than they should – that his pretty companion was giving free bread to the poor. Warm, free bread. He wouldn’t put it past her to do that – after all, she had the power to do that – not only was she rich but her family owned most of the bakeries in Scotland.  
As nice as she looked, (y/n) was definitely naïve in his opinion. Unaware of how disgusting this world could be. Her fluffy, long white coat and her dress made her look so innocent – just like the snow which covered the ground. Yes, freshly fallen snow definitely would be something he could compare her to.  
“I am William.” The male finally said, noticing how curiously she was looking at him.  
“William who?” (y/n) giggled.  
He sighed. Did it really matter? Giving her his last name would mean that he would have to endure another aristocrat making fun of him and mocking him. It was surprising that her family hadn’t heard of his family or if they had heard that she didn’t recognize him. William had seen and heard the way nobility pointed at him and spoke about him when they saw him on the streets.  
“Okay then! Just William it is! Let’s go!” The (h/c) said just as the door opened and the driver helped her get out.  
“Welcome to my house!” She said, walking towards the front door. He hurried after her.  
As soon as they arrived, (y/n) gave him new clothes. It was obvious that they were of high quality. They were comfortable and perfect for winter. The redhead hadn’t expected the girl to keep all of her promises. She gave him quite a lot of money and the soup which he was given was delicious.  
A small talk eventually started, breaking the awkward silence. William found himself talking about what he was doing before he stumbled upon her.  
“…aye, I was going to go back to old man Buck’s bar and since I wasn’t looking where I was going I bumped into you. I never did apologize for that, did I? I’m sorry. And the rest is history.”  
“It’s no problem! I am happy that happened because otherwise I wouldn’t have met you!” The noble was smiling so happily.  
What she said made light pink dust the Scot’s cheeks.  
“What were those envelopes anyways?” He questioned, wanting to change the topic.  
“Oh! These?” The (e/c) eyed girl took an envelope out of her bag. “Invitations! My family is going to hold the annual Christmas ball this year. I am really excited!”  
“I can see that.” William smiled, leaning in his chair, finally done with the soup. Looking through the window, he noticed that it was getting dark. His companion seemed to notice as well.  
“It’s probably time for you to go… Wow, time sure passes quickly when you are having fun!”  
The emerald eyed man nodded in acknowledgement and started getting up.  
“Oh, before I forget… here!” (y/n) held out an envelope – an invitation – for him to take.  
“No… lass, I can’t take this! You’ve done too much for me!”  
“Exactly! So, do something for me and come! I really want to see you again! Please…?”  
God. Why did she have to be so god darn cute? But…  
“A commoner among nobility?” He bitterly laughed. “That’s absurd! Besides, I have a little brother to take care of-”  
“It will be a masquerade ball! Everyone will wear masks and no one will recognize you.” She took out a second invitation. “As for your brother, take him with you! Please, William? Will you come?” The (h/c) haired girl pleaded. William groaned.  
“God, woman, fine! Fine, I will come!”  
“Really?!” (y/n)’s face brightened. “That’s great! Thank you, thank you so so much, Will!” She hugged him.  
At first he was surprised by the sudden gesture of affection and the closeness. Then a smile made its way on his face and he ruffled her hair.  
“You won’t regret it! I promise!”  
“I hope so, lass. I hope so…”


End file.
